


lavender, lemon and peppermint

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bartender Johnny, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, Smut, a little fluff at the end because . it's me ., bday boy woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: (...) Jungwoo smiles knowingly, and seems to excuse himself from the conversation with his friends. He walks over, determination in his step, until he's leaning closer with his entire upper body across the bar.“Came for your closing drink?” The bartender asks, making no move to back away.Jungwoo shrugs. “Actually, since it’s my birthday… I was thinking maybe I deserve a present?”There’s something so painfully intoxicating in the way the omega’s voice remains so sweet even when his insinuation is anything but, and something inside of Johnny has to fight not to let lesser instincts take over.“I thought I was already buying you drinks all night though?” Johnny asks, lowering his tone and letting his smirk take a teasing edge.“It's such a special date... surely I deserve something more.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 252





	lavender, lemon and peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to be more diverse in my smut, so this is my first time trying abo. i have no idea if this is good or if it's cringy af, and no one else read it, so you know, here goes nothing! 
> 
> happy birthday to my precious jungwoo, who i can't help but love more every day. thank you for inspiring me, as a writer and as a person.

There’s plenty of downsides of working the bar in a club, Johnny knows. 

For one, you may start because you want to make ends meet or because you legitimately like mixing -- regardless, at first, you will be dealt the worst possible cards. Crappy shifts, restocking liquor, cleaning counters and barely any time at the  _ actual _ bar at all -- that’s where most people seem to quit. Even after you pay your dues, you’ll still be dealing with the pains of labor: terrible hours, giving up your weekends while your friends have fun, accepting that the best paying shifts are the ones you don’t have time to pee or breath, etc. Customers will spill their drinks on you, try to fight you  _ or  _ try to kiss you (the latter unfortunately even worse if you’re an omega), and when it comes down to it, you’re still living out of tips.  
  
So yeah, plenty of reasons why, unless you really  _ need to _ , this shouldn’t be your first option for employment.    
  
And still, Johnny  _ loves it _ .    
  
Not every night, of course, but shifts like tonight -- where he looks at the club, and finds it busy enough that he knows he’s making nice cash but not so much so that he won’t have time to himself during the night -- those are the times where he feels the happiest with what he’s doing. It’s like he’s at home, so comfortable in his skin serving drinks with an easy going (and almost  _ innocently _ flirty) smile, basking in the attention as he makes a few fancy tricks just for the sake of the surprised gasps. It helps that he already came in to work feeling good, but the further things seem to run smoothly (and his tips jar under the counter gets fuller), it only gets easier.    
  
“Someone is in a good mood.” Taeyong says as he passes behind, eyeing the alpha with a smile. “I take it you things went well at the internship?”    
  
“Not at all.” Johnny laughs, reminded of the pile of work waiting for him as soon as he walks into the office on Monday morning. “I’m stressed as fuck, but I have a good feeling about tonight.”    
  
“Don’t jinx it, please.” Doyoung sighs, as he walks behind the counter to start his shift. He’s late, but their manager isn’t one to be keeping tight tabs on them and Johnny was more than happy to cover the first hours for his friend knowing he had somewhere else to be.    
  
Doyoung greets Taeyong with a quick peck, and the omega smiles fondly from where he’s serving someone. They’re  _ technically  _ not allowed these public displays of affection when they’re at work, but it’s hard to hold against the lovebirds when they’ve only been mated for less than two weeks (after two years of dating and having Johnny be a perpetual third wheel in their relationship) and are still on that honeymoon phase where being close to your other half's scent is all you truly want.    
  
Soon, the three of them fall into the sort of rhythm and balance of people that have been working together for quite a long time, completely tuned to their co-workers’ habits and moves. The line in front of the bar never gets too long, and running into each other as they move around is thankfully a very rare occasion.    
  
Johnny doesn’t usually have too much time to pay attention to what sort of people are dancing around on the floor, being that his line of sight is usually kept pretty taken by  _ someone _ ordering  _ something _ . Every now or then though, when a really good music comes on and he has a few minutes to himself, he likes letting his eyes wander around, observing everyone as they get increasingly intoxicated and have fun.    
  
That’s when Johnny first catches him, somewhere near the edge of the dance floor like he just walked into the club -- a very tall boy, wearing an oversized band tee tucked into the  _ tightest  _ pair of jeans Johnny has ever seen, hugging his lean body very well. Usually, that wouldn’t be enough to keep the bartender's attention, but he can’t help the double take when he sees the boy’s  _ face _ : soft features on pale smooth skin, a little fat on his cheeks and wide brown eyes that are bright even at the distance make him look frankly adorable, but that’s a complete contrast to the burgundy hair parted down the middle, and the constellation of silver piercings shining on his left ear. He’s also wearing some sort of  _ tiara  _ on his head that he can’t recognize from this distance, which honestly only gets Johnny further curious about it.    
  
It only lasts a minute though, before he’s whisked away back to work and needs to shake off the image of the boy from his head. He hopes he’ll get to see him again during the night, as it’s been quite a while since Johnny had such an eye candy to get him through his shift, but he wouldn’t be surprised if that was a one time opportunity -- things happen fast in a club.    
  
But the universe seems to be on Johnny’s side tonight, eager to hold up his good mood, because less than five minutes later, he watches as the same boy perches himself on the counter a few meters to the left of him. That’s  _ technically  _ Taeyong’s side to serve, but the man doesn’t protest when Johnny smoothly slides over, plasting on his most polite smile as his eyes  _ finally  _ meet with mysterious burgundy boy.  __

Now, even though Johnny is an alpha, and biologically speaking his body is certainly more attuned to omega’s scents, the man has been working surrounded by so many of those mixed together at all times that it’s a running joke between his friends that he became scent blind -- which isn’t technically true, but he does tune it out more than most people as not to get distracted by it as he works.    
  
That’s why, when Johnny catches the clear scent of lavender, lemon and peppermint as soon as he’s close enough to the boy on the other side of the bar, his mind spins -- it takes him completely off guard, the smell fresh and  _ so good _ , and he hopes the way his eyes widen isn’t as obvious as he thinks it is.    
  
“Hi! It’s my birthday!” It’s the first thing the boy says, his voice so sweet as it drips his enthusiasm. He’s beaming at Johnny, completely unbothered by how this is their very first meeting, and the older is trying his best to stay afloat here. “I want a drink.”    
  
Johnny chuckles, amused, and points at the boy’s tiara (which he can now see, has the words "Birthday Boy" right in the middle for no confusion). “I can see that, happy birthday! What can I get you, birthday boy?”    
  
Burgundy boy fixes his tiara, clearly satisfied by how it looks. “Thank you. I don’t know what I want yet, so  _ surprise me _ . No alcohol though.”    
  
Johnny’s eyebrows raise up, surprised. “No alcohol? Did you somehow get roped into DD’ing on your birthday?”    
  
The younger shakes his head, laughing. “No, I just don’t like alcohol very much. C’mon, make me something fun without it.”    
  
It’s been a while since Johnny had to make anything non-alcoholic in this bar, but his hands start working on a Mojito mocktail before he even realizes. The omega’s eyes are still completely trained on him as he works, and Johnny’s monkey mind fruitlessly hopes his arms look good as he divides the tall glasses.    
  
“Are you here with your friends?” He asks, trying to keep up conversation with the pretty boy in front of him.    
  
“Yeah, they’re somewhere out there.” The boy chuckles. “Though they’re probably too busy eating each other’s faces to realize I’m gone.”    
  
“Oh, I know how that feels.” Johnny laughs, looking at his own couple of friends behind the bar. “Going out with these two can be a pain for the same exact reason.”    
  
“You would think as the birthday boy I would get all the attention,” Burgundy boy  _ pouts _ , and Johnny wants to  _ blush _ , even though he’s a 24 year old man who should know better. "But _no,_ how naive of me. _"_   
  
The mocktail is finally done despite Johnny’s attempts to stall his own work, and he slides the glass across the bar with what he  _ hopes  _ is a charming smile. “Well, if you’re ever tired of third wheeling, you can always come in for a refill.”    
  
The boy's eyes twinkle, his smile shifting to something more of a grin. When he extends his tab bracelet so Johnny can ring the drink in, the bartender shakes his head. “It’s on the house. A birthday present.”  
  
That gets a surprised little noise out of him, who takes it with a grateful little laugh. "Thank you. I’ll make sure to comeback.”    
  
He gives one last glance before he turns, and Johnny watches as the omega goes. His tight little ass moves side to side on those damn jeans, and the older shakes his own head with a smile -- a promising night indeed. 

“Johnny, are you going into a rut or something?” Doyoung asks maybe an hour later, wrinkling his nose as he lets his elbows lean on the counter. 

The older stares at him, confused. “What? No, why would you ask that?” Then, with a teasing gasp, “Are you  _ propositioning _ me?”    
  
Taeyong hits his shoulder with a wet cloth, rolling his eyes. “If me and Doie ever wanted an alpha to spice up our relationship, trust me, you’d be our  _ last  _ option.”    
  
“Ok,  _ ouch _ , that’s actually very hurtfu--”   
  
“ _ The point is _ ,” Doyoung interrupts. “I asked because you’re staring at this poor omega on the dance floor like you want to  _ eat him _ , and it’s starting to freak me out. Besides, I can literally  _ smell  _ you which isn’t normal.”    
  
Johnny unconsciously steals another look at burgundy boy, dancing with his two friends right on his line of vision. Honestly, it wasn’t the bartender’s intention to spend most of his shift distracted by this random guy that may or may not have flirted with him earlier, but it’s just so  _ amusing  _ to watch the younger dance on the floor, so carelessly free that it'd certainly make Johnny think he was intoxicated if he didn’t know better. The way the omega moves his hips to the beat is more than alluring, little worry to how every other guy in the vicinity is checking him out, and seeing this stranger in his own small universe is surprisingly hipnotic.    
  
“I don’t want to eat him. He’s just… really pretty, and smells really nice.” Johnny waves it off.    
  
That catches Taeyong’s attention. “ _ You _ could smell him?”   
  
“Right? I guess he must smell super strong or something.” Johnny shakes his head, chuckling himself. “It was _ really  _ nice though.” 

“Alright, well, I’ll leave him to you if he comes back.” Doyoung says. “But maybe stop with the staring, before it gets a little creepy.” 

The next time the boy comes over, Johnny doesn’t even have to look up to know he’s approaching; he’d be a little freaked out by how attuned he’s getting to this guy’s scent, but how can he not when it immediately gets his shoulders and back to relax just with a sniff? He rushes the cocktail he’s making, only so that he can get to the birthday boy sooner.    
  
The omega is running his fingers smoothly through his sweaty hair, breathless from dancing, and Johnny wants to lean over and taste the salt on his skin. “Having fun so far?”    
  
“I am… sorry, I don’t think I catched your name?” The boy asks smoothly.    
  
“Johnny.”    
  
“I’m Jungwoo.” Burgundy boy --  _ Jungwoo _ \-- smiles. “I am having fun,  Johnny . Haven’t danced like that in a while.”    
  


The alpha decides he rather likes how Jungwoo says his name. “What can I get you?”    
  
“Surprise me again.” Jungwoo grins, and Johnny begins working on a passion fruit martini mocktail.   
  
(If he spent the last hour or so debating what to make next time he came up and decided on that, no one else needs to know.)    
  
It’s the younger who keeps the conversation going this time. “So, do you spend all night behind there or what?”   
  
Johnny’s is pleasantly taken aback by the flirty shift of the question, chuckling. “Well, yeah, until we close tonight I’m afraid.”    
  
Jungwoo’s lips twist downwards into a pout, though his eyes remain playful. “That’s a shame. I really wanted someone to dance with…”    
  
This time, Johnny laughs out loud at the straight-forward approach. He shakes his head, trying to hide the fact that this gorgeous omega hitting on him may or may not be having an effect on the heat of his cheeks. “I’m not a very good dancer, but I’m sure there are plenty of guys willing to dance with you out there though, from what I’ve seen.”

“ _ Oh _ , have you been watching me Johnny?”    
  
Johnny can do this too, of course; he looks straight into Jungwoo’s eyes when he says. “Well, it’s hard not to.” 

Jungwoo beams, and the older can just smell how his pheromones turn a hint sweeter and cheeks a little pinker, matching so well to his wine colored hair. Johnny hands him his drink in a second, and as he sips on it, satisfied, the older gets distracted by the suble bob of throat. The birthday boy reaches with his wrist for the tab, but Johnny shakes it off without even thinking. “If you do get a second for yourself though, I’ll be glad to teach you some moves.

Johnny bites the inside of his cheek, fighting his urge to throw it all in the air for this invitation. “I’ll keep it in mind, Jungwoo.”

As the night starts winding down, so does the amount of people making their way to the bar. The bartenders’ job becomes mostly restocking for the next shift, getting ahead of cleaning things, and less so serving anyone that’s still trying to get drunk when it’s already 4:30AM.   
  
It’s been a while since Johnny last saw Jungwoo for a refill, and he would think the boy had left were it not for the fact that he can still excitedly catch glances of his colorful hair on the dance floor every now or then, much to his friends’ amusement. He’s not willing to admit in fear to jinx it, but he’s wishing that he can see the younger one last time if only so he can ask for his number. 

His wish is fulfilled not too long after, when their gazes accidentally catch each other’s across the room. Jungwoo smiles knowingly, and after excusing himself from the conversation with his friends, starts walking over with determination in his step until he's leaning his entire upper body across the bar. The omega is very close like this, and Johnny doesn’t think he’s imagining how the younger breathes him in, eyes going dark for a second.

“Came for your closing drink?” The bartender asks, making no move to back away.    
  
Jungwoo shrugs. “Actually, since it’s my birthday… I was thinking maybe I deserve a present?”    
  
There’s something so painfully intoxicating in the way the omega’s voice remains so sweet even when his insinuation is anything but, and something inside of Johnny has to  _ fight _ not to let lesser instincts take over. He’s certain his scent gives him away though, because Jungwoo’s pheromones turn noticeably sweeter the moment they mix with his. 

“I thought I was already buying you drinks all night though?” Johnny asks, voice low and a teasing smirk.    
  
“It's such a special date.. . surely I deserve something more.”    
  
He reaches over then, and lets his fingers hold Johnny’s bicep -- the first time they touch the entire night, and it brings a jolt through the older’s body. He’s a strong man, usually tolerant of his own needs and very professional when he’s on the job but _ this boy _ … this stranger, burgundy haired, _gorgeous_ omega -- he’s  _ weak.  _

He leans closer, until his mouth is at the lobe of Jungwoo’s ear. “Meet me on the door to the bathrooms in five.” 

And then he gives a short bite to the pierced ear, and backs away with a smug little smile at the chocked whine he receives as an answer. Jungwoo’s cheeks are flushed, and he already looks so  _ eager _ as he nods cutely, nothing like the boy who just shamelessly asked him in the first place. Johnny can’t fucking wait to have his way with him.   
  
Johnny takes a deep breath to clear his mind the moment Jungwoo walks off, and prepares himself to ask a pretty big favor of his friends. As soon as he turns around though, the both of them are already staring at him: Taeyong has a little proud grin, and Doyoung is dramatically frowning and plugging his nose.   
  
“The both of you  _ stink. _ Go ahead, just remember you’re still closing tonight so no running off together.”  
  
Johnny gives each of them a wet kiss to the cheek that neither _truly_ wants, and assures that he'll be owing one now. He's practically vibrating in anticipation as he finishes off what he was doing, and with one last look in the mirror behind the alcohol bottles to check how he's looking at the end of the night, finally goes off towards the bathrooms.   
  


Jungwoo is leaning against the wall when Johnny arrives, and the moment he sees the alpha there’s a frankly endearing expression of contained relief in his expression, like he can’t believe Johnny actually came. The older can’t help the slow smirk taking over his face, but when he’s a palm distance away and just getting ready to say something, his mouth is forcibly shut by the omegas hand reaching for his shirt and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.    
  
They probably shouldn’t be doing this out in the open, but getting to taste the plush softness of Jungwoo’s lips and being completely enveloped by the lavender peppermint scent he’s been dreaming about is enough to completely shut down logical thought from his mind. Jungwoo is a demanding kisser, but only in the sense that he coaches out Johnny’s control little by little by letting out the  _ tiniest _ whimpers into the hollow of their mouths, eagering the alpha into moving his hand to a firm grip at the curve of his waist, digging his fingers until it’s sure to sting. 

“You smell,” Johnny say in between liplocks. “ _ So fucking good _ . It’s driving me  _ insane _ .” 

He feels Jungwoo smile against his lips, biting into the older’s bottom one and getting a low growl out. “Yeah? I love your scent too. It’s so…  _ alpha _ .” 

Jungwoo whines the last past as if it’s the most sensual compliment he could’ve hit him with, and Johnny’s mind is clouded enough that in that moment, he agrees. Their lips are back together in the next second, and this time Johnny doesn’t miss a second before letting his tongue slip into the younger’s mouth, filling him up and pressing him forward so much that Jungwoo’s back starts to bend backwards. 

Johnny has half a mind to bring this somewhere more private, but the notion is only truly brought back into the front of his mind when someone leaves the bathroom to their left, letting out a whistle and a hoot. He startles, backing away, and Jungwoo  _ whimpers  _ as he chases the distance with his lips. 

The older appeases him with a peck, trying not to get distracted by those swollen lips. “Follow me.”    
  
Jungwoo grabs onto Johnny’s hand as the bartender leads them forward, but keeps pressing close behind as if there’s nothing that could pain him more right now than having to be away. It’s a short walk until Johnny pushes the “Employees Only” door, and after a quick check to see if there’s anyone around, they quickly sneak into the employees bathroom Johnny has a key for.   
  
“This one is cleaner.” Johnny explains. “And more private. You can be louder.”   
  
Jungwoo giggles, watching as he locks the door from the inside. “Do you bring a lot of boys here?”    
  
“None nearly as hot as you.” Johnny answers right back, even though this is only the second time he’s doing this.    
  
The omega seems satisfied by the answer, because right as Johnny turns around from the door, he finds him leaning against the wall and unashamedly checking him out with lewd eyes. Johnny’s brows rise, and he coyly asks. “Are you going to fuck me here, Johnny?”    
  
The older corners him against the wall in slow steps, until their entire bodies are pressed against each other and he’s certain there’s no way Jungwoo isn’t filling his half hard dick pressing against his hip bone. “That’s what you want, baby? For me to fuck you against the wall of this bathroom?”    
  
Johnny watches as Jungwoo’s eyes haze over for a second, and he whimpers. “ _ Yes _ . Want an alpha to fill me up, please.”    
  
That’s all it takes before they’re kissing again, and this time Johnny has no hesitation in how he grinds himself against the younger’s pliant body. Being called alpha in bed isn’t usually something particularly Johnny gets off on, but something about having  _ Jungwoo’s _ little voice calling out to him like that makes his inner wolf growl, and it’s all going straight south.    
  
He doesn’t break their kiss as one of his hands move to work on the button and zipper of the younger's pants, and the other sneaks back and cups his ass to give a tight squeeze. He swallows the moan Jungwoo lefts out, and once he’s finally successful on the zipper, sneaks his hand under his pants and underwear so he can keep kneading on the plush muscle with no other hindrances.    
  
That’s when he feels it --  _ wet _ . Johnny groans at the feeling of the thick slick coating his fingers, and the smell of omega pheromones becomes so overwhelming it takes everything in him not to pull away and suck on his fingers right away,  _ thirsty _ for the sweet taste.    
  
Jungwoo is not one to just take it though, and one of the palms that have been moving from Johnny’s hair, nape and shoulders so far move to confidently cup the older’s bulge on his own pants. Johnny can’t hold his low groans as Jungwoo starts palming him, and it becomes so hard to focus that he finally needs to break away and let his head tilt back, a breathless laugh coming out.    
  
There’s a mouth on his neck right away, and maybe letting Jungwoo suck on his skin like this isn’t such a good idea when he has to work again tomorrow, but then the younger nips right into his scent gland and  _ fuck _ , Johnny’s knees almost buckle. 

“You’re so big.” Jungwoo whines, feeling the length of Johnny’s now fully hard cock. “I wish I could get my mouth on it.”   
  
If Johnny was a better person he might have been able to hide his smug smile at the compliment, but sue him. Having Jungwoo’s full lips around the head of his dick is an extremely tempting idea, but he knows better than to imagine he would last  _ that _ . “No time tonight, baby, unless you don’t want me to fuck you?”   
  
“ _ No _ , I want you in me.” He whines, moving his hands to Johnny’s face and holding him for another wet kiss that leaves the older a little dizzy. “Is that happening any time soon?”    
  
Johnny rolls his eyes, feeling his cheek blush slightly at the teasing. “Get those pants off then.”    
  
Watching the younger struggle out of his way too tight jeans is a little funny, especially when he starts giving little jumps to get it out of his ankles. Johnny can’t hide his snickering, and watching Jungwoo blush in embarrassment is a tiny victory.    
  
“If you keep laughing at me that dick isn’t getting anywhere near me.” Jungwoo warns with a pout.    
  
Johnny laughs, apologetic as he comes closer and kisses the bend of Jungwoo’s shoulder to hide his smile. “Not my fault you decided to come wearing  _ that _ . Guess you were really desperate for me to look at your little ass, huh?” 

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” Jungwoo rolls his eyes, though his cheeks are still pink under the fluorescent light. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you drooling for it the entire night.” 

The older decides to stop teasing, and instead uses his strength for the first time in the night to turn Jungwoo around and roughly press him against the wall, ass out. Jungwoo lets out a surprised noise somewhere in between a moan and a cry, and Johnny only presses forward, letting his roughly covered bulge press on the crack of the younger’s boxer ass.    
  
“Do you have any condoms?” Johnny asks as he kisses and nips at his shoulder. “If not I have to grab it at my bag in the office.”    
  
Jungwoo nods, almost frantic. “There’s one in my wallet.”    
  
Johnny lets out a condescending laugh as he starts reaching for Jungwoo’s pants on the floor, glancing at the younger to watch his reaction. “Oh baby, you  _ really  _ came thirsting for some alpha dick, didn’t you?”    
  
“What if I was? If you don’t hurry up, I’ll find myself another one.”    
  
That gets an unwanted rough growl on the back of Johnny’s throat; the thought of anyone else having the younger right now is the last thing he wants to think about, and he takes the package from the wallet in a rush.    
  
Instead of getting back to his previous position, Johnny finds himself on his knees, until his face is lined up with the younger’s underwear covered ass. The cloth is almost transparent with how wet it looks, and the smell of slick now that Johnny’s nose is right on it is dizzying -- the older can’t avoid it, and on one smooth move, he buries his face on it, inhaling the sweet smell and taking a long, satisfying lick. 

The taste is heavenly -- as sweet as he imagined, but with the hint of the lemon that makes it even more satisfying. Johnny feels like he could spend his life right here, in between Jungwoo’s legs, and he’s only motivated by the drawn out and surprised moan the younger lets out in response.    
  
The burgundy haired boy glances at him over his shoulder, and Johnny glances up with little more than a cheeky smile and a wink as an explanation. He imagines he must make quite an imagine right now: an alpha on his knees, with his entire face wet on omega slick, and if the way Jungwoo is looking at him with low eyes is any indication, he’s probably right.    
  
Johnny hooks the fingers of his hands on the waist of Jungwoo’s boxers, and pulls them down in one go, watching enraptured as it catches on the younger’s wet cheeks. He helps him step out of it, and throws it somewhere behind as Jungwoo immediately pushes his ass out at the same time. 

“Let me see that little slutty omega hole.” Johnny chuckles, putting the condom down so he can spread both cheeks as wide as he can. He watches as Jungwoo's hole winks at him, slick still coming out of it as if he’s in heat, and _ god, what a view _ . “Jesus baby, you’re so fucking wet for me. I bet my dick could slip right in.” 

“F-for  _ you _ .” Jungwoo whines, breathy. “Just for you, alpha.”

And well, who is Johnny to resist such a generous offering?   
  
At first, he lets his longe lick a long strip from the younger’s perineum to his hole, sucking in as much as the sweet wetness he can find. Jungwoo’s knees tremble, and the small breathy noises he lets out only get Johnny to dive thirstier at it; this time, he lets the tip of his tongue run circles around the sensitive rim, and once the hole starts opening wider and wider, the alpha starts pushing his tongue inside.    
  
The feeling is tight and warm around Johnny’s tongue, and he can feel the slick slipping around it and into his mouth. With the hands holding the omega’s cheeks he starts digging his fingers into the white skin, knowing it’ll certainly leave marks and letting his own inner wolf pace in satisfaction at that.    
  
“ _ J-Johnny _ ,” Jungwoo moans. “I need, you,  _ fuck _ . A-Alpha,  _ c’mon _ .” 

Johnny pulls away a little, and watches with satisfaction as Jungwoo’s omega hole is relaxed enough that he know he’ll have no trouble fucking into him now. As one last taste, he bends forward and with his lips around the rim,  _ sucks  _ out all the slick he can get from of him, intoxicated by the flavor.    
  
“ _ Fuuuuuck _ ” He hears the long whimper coming from above him, and feels Jungwoo’s hand on the back of his hair, pushing him into his ass. It surprises him, and only when he’s able to back away, a few beats later, realizes what happened.    
  
“Oh,  _ baby _ .” Johnny says, breathless and nothing short of condescending. “Did you just  _ come _ ? Couldn’t take alpha eating out your little omega boypussy?”    
  
And Jungwoo, still shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm, still has the audacity to  _ moan _ , loud and shameless, and look at Johnny with big, pleading eyes that get the older on his feet less than a second. He turns the omega around, and then they’re kissing, much less rushed than before, leisurely licking into each other’s mouth in a sensual dance. 

The two spend a few minutes like that, enough so that Jungwoo calms down and his body relaxes again, but Johnny is still painfully hard on his jeans and the younger certainly did not forget that. His hands try to sneakily try and undo the bartender’s jeans, but once it appears such a task is harder than he imagine, Johnny can’t help but smile into their kiss.  
  
“Are you sure you’re still up for it, baby?”    
  
“ _ Yes _ .” Jungwoo answers right away. “You  _ promised _ it Johnny. You said you’d fuck me.”    
  
Johnny laughs, so endeared by the way the younger whines like a kid asking for his favorite treat. “Alright baby.”    
  
He takes off his own pants and underwear in one go then, immediately holding his hard dick in his hand and giving it two pumps to take the edge off. The omega’s eyes are completely focused on it, wide and hungry, and of course Johnny can’t avoid the smug smirk taking his face once he scents the fresh smell of slick that probably just came out of him. 

Jungwoo’s hand reaches forward, slapping Johnny’s away and taking control of the slow jacking off that has the older tilting his head forward with a sigh. He’s so fucking hard right now, he’s a little scared he might pop a knot as soon as he gets inside Jungwoo’s tight heat, which would be honestly more than a little embarassing. 

It’s the younger who bends now and grabs the condom package, ripping into it with a sort of adorable eagerness to his movements that makes Johnny’s smile. It’s fucking hot, how lets his pretty fingers envolve his cock and slip the condom over his lenght, giving it a few snap of his wrist to get it nice and tight. 

“Do you want me from behind?” And there it is, Jungwoo’s drippingly sweet voice matched with the most obscene words.    
  
“No, like this is good.” He says, grabbing at the back of the omega’s tights and hoisting him up with ease, pressing him against the wall as a way to get some leverage.

His mouth is on Jungwoo’s neck and jaw, little kisses as he feels the way the boy heavy breathing fanning his own face. With one hand still hoisting him up, he takes the other and grabs his dick, directing it right under the younger’s hole, rubbing the head along the rim.    
  
“ _ -D-do it _ , Johnny,  _ put it in _ .” He whines, so small and pathetic.   
  
“Should I? How much do you want it?”    
  
“ _ So much _ , want it so bad, have been dripping for it the entire night, the only thing I could think about as soon as I saw you was having your alpha cock drilling into me,  _ come on _ \--.”

With one long thrust up, Johnny buries himself entirely to the hilt. Just like expected, the omega’s hole is so slick there’s barely any resistance, and yet it’s still so snug and warm on his cock, it feels like nothing short of paradise. It’s been a while since Johnny last had the chance to fuck someone, much less an omega, but he’s more than certain that Jungwoo is going to give him one of the best nights he’s ever had,  _ on the bathroom of a bar _ .    
  
“How do you like that, huh?” He asks, voice low. “Finally satisfied?”   
  
“ _ Yes. _ ” Jungwoo moans. “I’m so full, fuck,  _ yes _ .”

Johnny starts thrusting in and out, building a pace as his hips snap up and the arms holding Jungwoo’s legs move him up and down on his dick. “Came all the way here to get some alpha dick, practically gagged for it, so you better enjoy it now baby.”    
  
Jungwoo keeps trying to kiss him, drunk on the dirty talk and being talked to in a slightly meaner way, and if that isn’t the sexiest thing Johnny could think of, he doesn’t know what is. Their makeout is absolutely filthy, absolutely no care for how saliva and the remaining of Jungwoo’s slick on Johnny’s face mix together in wet kisses that make noises to accompany the whines and moans.    
  
Johnny sticks out his tongue at one moment, and Jungwoo catches it with his lips, sucking on it like it’s a lollipop. Knowing what sort of imagine that must be making is more than enough to get Johnny to drop one of Jungwoo’s legs down to the floor, and start fucking into him the wall in a wild pace.    
  
The feeling is overwhelming for the omega, especially once Johnny adjusts his hips and starts brushing against the prostate in every other thrust. His moans are no longer reserved or whiny, and become so loud that Johnny is certain if anyone is in the hallways outside the bathroom, there’s no confusion of what’s happening inside. 

“You want everyone to hear you? Know you’re getting fucked in the bathroom, like the dirty little omega slut you are?”    
  
Jungwoo hiccups an unintelligible response that could mean either way, but the way he’s twisting in pleasure on Johnny’s arms shows he can’t be that bothered by it. The bartender dips his head into his shoulder, and feeling the younger baring it, takes a heady breath right on his scent gland. 

In every snap of his hips, Johnny can feel his knot grow and catch on Jungwoo’s rim. He knows that he’s close, the tight feeling on his stomach getting more and more evident, and even though he keeps trying to drag it out for as long as he can, there’s no way he’ll be able to hold out for much longer. 

Once his knot almost catches on a thrust in, he knows it’s time to pull out. “Baby,  _ fuck _ , I’m gonna come--”   
  
“ _ Knot me. _ ” Jungwoo whines out, head twisting to look straight into Johnny’s eyes. 

That gets the older to stop; knotting someone you don’t know, doesn’t matter how hot, is by all accounts not a good idea. “A-are you sure?”   
  
“ _ Alpha _ ,” He pleads again, nosing on Johnny’s cheek in the most adorable and  _ hot  _ gesture. “I want your knot, right now.”    
  
Johnny really shouldn’t, but it must be clear right now that there’s very little this burgundy haired omega can’t get him to do.    
  
He tightens his hold on the younger, and starts working on deeper thrusts that push the breath out of Jungwoo. “You dirty,  _ dirty _ little baby slut. Going around asking for random alphas to-- _ fuck--  _ knot your boypussy, right?”   
  
“ _ Ah _ ,  _ ah, ah,  _ only you alpha _ , fuck _ .”

“I bet you wished I wasn’t wearing a condom, that I’d cum deep into you, breed you little hole in this dirty club bathroom.” Johnny keeps spilling out dirty words, head spinning. “You’d let me, wouldn’t you?”    
  
“I would,  _ yes _ , Johnny,  _ breed me _ , alpha.” 

Johnny growls, and then his knot finally catches inside -- less than a second later, he’s coming with a deep and rough moan, thick spurts of alpha cum pumping into the condom. He slumps forward into Jungwoo, ears ringing on one of the most intense orgasms he’s had in  _ years _ , and smiles as he feels the younger’s hand on his hair, running a grounding hand.    
  
It’s less than a minute later when he starts to feel it -- Jungwoo, moving and twisting into his hold. At first he thinks he might be getting uncomfortable being held up, but then he feels it: the younger’s hip, thrusting into Johnny’s t-shirt, looking for friction. 

“ _ Baby _ , oh my god, you didn’t come?” Johnny asks, feeling guilty of not having noticed.    
  
Jungwoo just whines, shaking his head with a pout that the bartender immediately kisses away. “It’s alright, I’ll take care of you, alright?”   
  
He pulls away a little, letting Jungwoo’s weight against the wall, and with his free hand hold onto Jungwoo’s adorable little pink dick. It’s spurting out precum, and twitches on his hand the moment he holds it.  
  
It's small enough that Johnny’s hand completely envelops it, so instead he focuses on running his palm on the sensitive hand and using only a few of his fingers to jerk off the rest of it. Every little whimper Jungwoo lets out is music to Johnny’s ears, knowing these are sounds he’ll miss for as long as he can remember them. 

“Can you come for alpha, baby? Make a mess for me?” Johnny pleads, and Jungwoo nods, desperate. “Come on then, do it.”

As a last incentive, Johnny grinds his knot inside of Jungwoo’s hole, and that seems to be enough -- with a silent scream and a little noise on the back of his throat, he comes across both of their t-shirts, ruining them permanently. 

The smell in the small bathroom is thick with pheromones as they catch their breaths, and Johnny’s legs start feeling tired. He grabs at Jungwoo's other leg again, fully carrying him and tenderly shushing the little noises the younger makes at having the knot moving around in him. He pulls down the toilet lid, and sits down on it with a sigh. “Much better now.”    
  
Jungwoo shouldn’t be allowed to be as adorable as he is as he curls into him, not when they’re all sweaty and cum dirty; still, the younger lets his cheek on Johnny’s shoulder and hugs his middle, and the older wants to melt. “How long till your knot goes down, usually?”

“10, 15 minutes.” Johnny sighs, and the omega hums.    
  
They’re both quiet after that, clearly exhausted from both the hour and everything that just happened. Johnny short of wishes he had taken Jungwoo home, if only because it’d feel great to fall asleep now, curled up next to the younger’s warmth and with little worry of still having to clean up and close up the bar.    
  
(And explain why the hell his shirt looks like  _ that _ , which he’s not looking forward to.)

A while goes by, and Johnny sorts of lets himself blank out for a bit. He’s only brought back by the sound of Jungwoo’s (lovely) little giggles and voice. “Maybe you should consider taking me on a date before you bite on that.”   
  
Johnny is confused for a second, before he realizes he’s been unconsciously nipping on Jungwoo’s gland for the last minute or so. He pulls away, blushing all over, and it doesn’t help that the younger only laughs after seeing his expression.    
  
“I’m serious though. This might not be the moment, as we’re physically bound together and I have nowhere to run to if you say no, but I think I would really like if we saw each other again.” 

Jungwoo’s voice is a little less teasing now, more small and tentative as the same wide, bright eyes that charmed Johnny at the beginning of the night stare up at him in expectation. 

He finds it adorable, really, that this boy thinks that he would ever say  _ no _ .    
  
“I’d be a pleasure, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> where are their manager, you wonder? i, too, have no idea. 
> 
> by the way, i added woo's burgundy hair as a little nod to the rumor -- but then the teaser pic came out and it became canon, and i could not believe it. jungwoo sexy intensifies.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnkun)


End file.
